Katana
The is a melee that evolves from the Short Sword, with improved range and damage, at Age 8. Technical * The Katana is unlocked at Age 8 only if the player earlier chose the Short Sword at age 2. * The Katana deals 40 damage. * The Katana has the second longest range of any . * Reduces move speed by 20%, making it slightly slower than the Short Sword. * It has an attack speed of 0.3 seconds per swing. * Mining 3,000 with the Katana will cause it to turn into the Gold Katana. * Mining 7,000 resources with the Katana will cause it to turn into the Diamond Katana. Strategy Using * Try equipping the Booster Hat or Shadow Wings or both to negate its slow movement speed. * Use the Samurai Armor to attack 30% faster. * Use the Soldier Helmet to outlast foes while attacking with your Katana. * Try pairing with the Great Hammer in order to move faster. * Try using the Shield with the Katana by blocking blows with the shield and then switching to the Katana to hit the enemy before he has a chance to hit you again. * A combination of the Katana and Hunting Bow can be very strong, as the Katana can be used to deal huge damage to players and the Hunting Bow can be used to finish players off. * The Katana isn't very superior to the Great Axe, as both take 3 hits to kill an unarmed player at full health. The Katana does have a very superior range to the Great Axe though. The Katana is also better for killing . * When battling players with Polearms, wait until he has swung his weapon, then move in for the kill, using your faster attack speed to your advantage. * Use for close combat. * The Katana provides an almost perfect balance of damage, mobility, and range. * Pair with Mc Grabby to deal with the Katana's slow movement speed. Against * The Polearm allows you to hit the Katana user without fear of being hit. Pair with Samurai Armor for more effective fights against Katana users. * Repeater Crossbow also helps stay away from the Katana user and still do damage. Gold Variant The Golden Katana is a melee weapon with the 2nd highest DPS. It is one of the hardest weapons to get because you can only gather one resource at a time. It is the 5th easiest golden weapon to get. (Except if you are using the miner's helmet which allows you to obtain one gold for every resource gathered. It counts toward your golden weapon.) A strategy is to get a Great Hammer and a Booster Hat. Have the hammer in your hand when chasing somebody and hit them with your Katana when you are in range. Diamond Variant The Diamond Katana is the Diamond version of the Katana. It deals 47 damage to everything. When the Katana turns to diamond, it becomes blue in color and the end of the blade becomes wider. Ruby Variant The Ruby Katana is the third and final version of the Katana. It is obtained upon gathering 12,000 resources and deals 47 damage to everything. It also has a "bleed" effect, causing players to loose even more damage over time. The bleed effect is the same for all ruby weapons (5 damage per second for 5 seconds). Trivia * Before 0.894, the Katana was the strongest weapon in the game. To this day it still has the second highest DPS and the highest range of all high DPS Weapons (The only weapon with a higher DPS are the Daggers) * The Katana remains many MooMoo warriors' of choice. * The Katana's name and design both originate from a Japanese long sword known as the Katana. * For some reason, hackers use this weapon a lot. * It's emerald weapon sprite is in the wrong location, as with many other weapons * It can kill somebody in just under a second, assuming they don't heal. It takes 1.2 seconds to kill them if they have Soldier Helmet. History * 0.68 - Added Katana (It has not changed since except for a sprite change in an unknown update) Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/samurai_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/samurai_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/samurai_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/samurai_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/katana_1_e.png Gallery